Best Memories in Valentine Day
by Kurosaki Miyuki
Summary: Kaien mencampakkan Rukia dan jadian dengan Senna, sehingga Rukia merasa kesepian selama valentinenya. Tapi Ichigo selalu mendukungnya saat ia kesusahan dan Ichigo mengucapkan hal yang tak terduga pada hari Valentine. Apakah itu? RnR  XD


Disclaimer: Bleach selalu milik Tite Kubo~ Bahkan saat Ichigo kehilangan kekuatan shinigaminya aja, Bleach ga di kasih ke saya.. Katanya Tite Kubo, pasti saya bakal munculin Ruki tiba-tiba. *bener sih -plak-* TT^TT

Pairing: IchiRuki and KaiSenna.

Saya membuat ini khusus untuk memeriahkan fic IchiRuki pada hari Valentine. :)  
Makasih buat MiRae Naomi Kurosaki yang sudah memperingati saya.. :D  
Ok, langsung aja ya?

Jangan lupa, saya ga pernah menerima flame, apa lagi karna pairing. Don't like this fic? Don't read then!

RnR minna!

~Valentine day~

"Yeii! Besok valentine!" Teriak Senna kegirangan yang sedang melihat kalender.

"Urusai ne, Senna.." Protes Rukia yang melihat sahabatnya itu berteriak hingga terdengar satu kelas.

Ya, Kuchiki Rukia dan Ichimaru Senna sedang di kelas. Kelas 1-3 tepatnya. Sekarang adalah jam pulang sekolah karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.30.

"Hehe.. Habisnya aku sudah tak sabar akan memberikan cokelat pada Kaien-kun!" Pamer Senna kegirangan. Rukia tersenyum.

'Sudah kuduga, Kaien-dono dan Senna memang cocok.' Batin Rukia.

"Oh ya, aku lupa.. Seminggu yang lalu kau baru jadian dengan Kaien-dono ya?" Ucap Rukia berpura-pura sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, begitulah.. Maafkan aku ya, Rukia. Karena aku, Kaien-kun dan kamu putus."

"Aku tak apa-apa, Senna.. Aku ikhlas.." Jawab Rukia

"Hehehe.. Kau memang baik, Rukia! Hontou ni arigatou.." Ucap Senna lalu merangkul sahabatnya.

"Doitashimaste." Balas Rukia lirih.

"Kuchiki, Senna." Panggil seseorang di belakang Rukia. Itu suara yang Rukia kenal. Tapi juga seseorang yang membuat Rukia sakit hati.

"Kaien-kun!" Teriak Senna saat melihat Kaien ada di sana. Senna langsung berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya tanpa menyadari kesalahan besar mereka dan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Rukia yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum miris.

"Haha.. Pulang bersama yuk?" Ajak Kaien pada Senna sambil membelai rambut gadisnya itu. Senna mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Kaien.

"Kau mau ikut, Rukia?" Ajak Senna. Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak, terimakasih.. Aku.. ingin pulang sendiri saja." Tolak Rukia halus. Senna mengangguk tanda menyetujui dan langsung pergi keluar kelas. Sekarang tinggal Rukia sendiri di dalam kelas.

"Aku.. memang bodoh." Gumam Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

-Flashback-

"Terima kasih, Kaien-dono. Walaupun begini akhirnya, kau sudah pernah mencintaiku. Kau sudah pernah membuatku merasakan indahnya cinta dan indahnya bisa bersamamu. Aku.. ikhlas.. Aku ikhlas kau memutuskan aku dan pergi dengan Senna." Jelas Rukia yang membuat Kaien kaget. Kaien 'belum' mengucapkan kata-kata ingin putus. Bahkan selalu mengajak Rukia berkencan. Saat ini pun, Rukia yang memanggil Kaien ke atap sekolah. Bukan Kaien yang memanggil Rukia. Tapi sepertinya dugaan Kaien benar. Kekasihnya, Kuchiki Rukia meminta putus karena Rukia tau kalau ia berselingkuh dengan Ichimaru Senna, sahabatnya sendiri.

"Rukia.. Apa mak-"

"Jangan berbohong lagi padaku, Kaien-dono!" Potong Rukia. Ia menahan air matanya yang sudah hampir menetes.

"...Gomen na.. Kuchiki.." Maaf Kaien. Rukia tersentak. Tapi ia sudah mengantisipasi ini. 'Kaien-dono'nya' tak pernah memanggilnya 'Kuchiki' lagi saat mereka jadian. Ia tersenyum miris.

"Kita selesai." Sambungnya. Rukia menunduk. 'Ini semua telah usai. Arigatou, Kaien-dono.' Batin Rukia. Kaien langsung berlari menuju pintu ke lantai bawah. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Seperti baru mendapatkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Menurut dugaan Rukia, Kaien akan turun dan mengatakan pada Senna kalau mereka sudah putus lalu menembak Senna. Dan,

Benar.

Dugaannya tepat 100%.

Rukia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok dan terduduk. Tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang sedang menunduk. 'Sakit. Tapi aku akan lebih tersakiti kalau hubungan ini terus berlanjut. Sayonara, Kaien-dono.' Batinnya.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Suara langkah kaki seseorang terdengar. Ia tau, itu bukan langkah daripada orang yang baru saja 'mencampakkan'nya. Melainkan saudara kembarnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rukia?" Tanyanya lembut sambil berjongkok.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ichigo. Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"A-aku.. Gomen. Aku menyaksikan semuanya. Bukan maksudku mengintip kalian, tapi.."

"Kumaafkan. Tak apa, Ichigo." Jawab Rukia lirih.

"Ini." Ichigo menyodorkan sapu tangannya. Rukia mendongak dan memperlihatkan mata violetnya yang indah serta air mata yang masih menggenang di sana.

"Arigatou." Rukia menerima sapu tangan Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Ichigo balas tersenyum padanya. Ia berusaha menghilangkan air matanya dengan cara mengelapnya dengan sapu tangan Ichigo, tapi gagal. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Ichigo yang melihat itu terdiam.

"Go-gomen.."

Ichigo masih diam. Ia tak mengeluarkan satu kata pun. Tapi tiba-tiba ia memeluk Rukia. Rukia tersentak. Mata violetnya membulat sempurna.

"I-Ichigo?" Panggil Rukia yang kaget.

"Sstt.. Kalau kau mau menangis, menangislah. Aku takkan menahanmu." Bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia. Akhirnya, sang Kuchiki melepaskan semua kesedihannya di pelukkan si saudara kembar laki-laki yang mencampakkannya.

-End of Flashback-

"Oi, Rukia!" Panggil Ichigo yang sudah berdiri di depan kelas 1-3.

"Ichigo.. Kau belum pulang? Baru saja Kaien-dono dan Senna pulang bersama.. Kau tak ikut mereka?"

"Bakka! Buat apa aku ikut bersama mereka sedangkan kau masih ada di sini?" Protesnya.

"Haha.. Gomen." Balas Rukia lirih.

"Apa yang terjadi lagi?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Tak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya cemburu melihat Kaien-dono dan Senna bisa pulang bersama. Sedangkan aku sendirian." Jawab Rukia bohong.

"Makanya, kau itu.." Ucap Ichigo sambil mendekati Rukia. Saat ia sudah di depan Rukia, Ichigo menyentil kening Rukia dan berkata, "Bodoh!"

"Auw! Sakit!" Erang Rukia yang kesakitan keningnya di sentil oleh Ichigo.

"Aku masih di sini kan? Ayo, pulang!" Ajak Ichigo. Rukia mengambil tasnya dan mengikutinya sambil tersenyum. 'Arigatou Gozaimasu, Ichigo.' Batin Rukia.

~Valentine Day~

"Haah~ besok valentine!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Rasanya ingin bolos. Pasti besok banyak cewek yang ngasih aku cokelat terus nembak aku. Capek! Tiap valentine pasti gitu!" Keluh Ichigo geer.

"Hihi.. Geer! Kalau Kaien-dono?"

"Kalau Kaien-nii sih kayaknya dikit deh. Kan kabar dia jadian sama Senna udah nyebar. Bisa mati mereka sama Senna kalau ketauan kasih Kaien-nii cokelat." Jelas Ichigo. 'Ah, benar juga ya? Aku bukan kekasihnya lagi, jadi ini bukan urusanku.' Batin Rukia sedih.

"Hei! Biarkan sajalah! Artinya Kaien-nii tak setia padamu dan Kaien-nii tak mencintaimu dengan tulus! Pasti kau akan menemukan orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu dengan tulus suatu saat nanti." Ucap Ichigo menyemangati Rukia.

"Yah.. Arigatou, Ichigo."

"Doitashimaste, midget-sama." Ejek Ichigo. Rukia yang mendengarnya langsung menatap Ichigo kesal. Ternyata Ichigo sedang smirk. Smirk yang pasti membuat Rukia tertantang.

"Hee.. Kau mau kuajarkan cara mengupas jeruk, Ichigo?"

"Coba saja kalau bisa!" Goda Ichigo yang sudah berlari.

"Sini kau, Ichigo!" Teriak Rukia sambil mengejar Ichigo.

~Valentine Day~

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Hebat juga kau, Rukia."

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Heh.. Tentu saja!"

"Ya sudah, masuk rumahmu sana!" Perintah Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk dan tersenyum. Setelah melihat Rukia masuk, Ichigo langsung memasuki rumahnya. Ya, rumah Ichigo dan Rukia memang bersebelahan.

"Tadaima!" Teriak Ichigo saat ia sudah memasuki rumahnya.

"Okaerinasai, Ichigo!" Balas Kaien yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Ichigo hanya menatapnya malas. Memang, sejak insiden Kaien memutuskan Rukia, Ichigo menjadi kesal akan Kaien dan mulai menjauhi Kaien.

"Mana Yuzu dan Karin?"

"Yuzu sedang belajar di rumah temannya, Karin sedang bermain bola dengan teman-temannya." Jawab Kaien singkat. Ichigo hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Kau mengantarkan Kuchiki pulang? Baik sekali.." Ejek Kaien. Ia ingin mengejek adik kembarnya yang tak berbeda jauh beberapa bulan ini. Ichigo semakin kesal akan tingkah laku Kaien akhirnya mendiamkannya saja. Daripada ia harus ribut dengan saudaranya sendiri?

"Biarkan saja. Setidaknya aku lebih baik daripada orang yang membiarkan dan menghianati mantan kekasihnya yang dulu pernah di bangga-banggakan sampai mengatakan bahwa ialah cinta sejatinya." Ejek Ichigo balik walaupun tak secara terang-terangan membuat Kaien kesal.

"Buat apa meladeni gadis seperti dia? Lebih baik juga Senna. Lebih manis, lebih cantik, lebih imut dan jauh lebih baik daripadanya. Ia gadis yang menyebalkan! Aku rugi pernah menyukainya!" Keluh Kaien seperti ialah yang di campakan Rukia padahal sebaliknya.

Ichigo semakin geram atas ucapan kasar kakaknya itu. Ia menghampiri kakaknya dan membentaknya, "Dengar ya! Kalau kau memang tak menyukainya, ya sudah! Tak usah menjelek-jelekannya! Ia juga punya sisi bagus yang lebih baik dari Senna! Kau pikir cinta itu seperti bisnis yang ada untung dan rugi? Cintamu itu egois!"

Ichigo langsung menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dan membanting pintu kamarnya. Kaien hanya menggumam kesal, "Memangnya siapa kau? Berhak mengaturku?"

~Valentine Day~

"Rukia, ini bahannya sudah kakak belikan. Kamu mau membuat cokelat untuk siapa? Bukannya kamu sudah putus dengan Kaien-san?" Tanya Kakaknya, Hisana Kuchiki.

"Humph.. Aku ga mau buat cokelat untuknya kok, nee-san! Aku mau buat cokelat untuk nee-san, nii-sama dan Ichigo!" Jelas Rukia.

"Ichigo-san?"

"Ya, dia yang selalu menolongku saat aku kesusahan. Aku mau berterimakasih padanya." Jawab Rukia jujur. Ia memang tak pernah bisa berbohong di hadapan nee-san'nya. Hisana tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Jawabnya singkat.

"Jangan lupa, cokelat untuk nii-sama'mu itu tidak boleh terlalu manis ya!" Ingat Hisana. Rukia tertawa kecil. "Aku ingat, nee-san! Nii-sama tak pernah suka yang manis-manis."

Hisana tersenyum dan mengajak Rukia menuju dapur, membuat cokelat untuk orang-orang yang di sayanginya.

-Next day, at 06.15 a.m-

"Ohayou, Rukia!" Sapa Senna dengan lembut saat Rukia sudah memasuki ruang kelasnya.

"Ohayou, Senna." Balas Rukia sambil tersenyum manis. Tapi senyuman itu langsung pudar saat melihat Senna dan Kaien sedang bercanda mesra.

"Nee.. Hari ini Kaien-kun mengajakku kencan! Asyik sekali!" Pamer Senna bangga tanpa menyadari ada yang tersakiti.

"Senangnya. Syukurlah, Senna." Jawab Rukia dengan senyum yang di paksakan.

"Ah! Aku mau ke toilet dulu ya! Kalian tunggu di sini!" Senna langsung meninggalkan kelas menuju toilet. Rukia menunduk dan terdiam.

"Kuchiki, belum ada pasangan baru?" Tanya Kaien dengan nada menghina.

"Yah.. Belum."

"Kasihan sekali kau." Hina Kaien.

"Biarkan saja. Aku yakin aku akan menemukan orang yang mencintaiku dan kucintai sepenuh hati." Ucap Rukia yakin. Ia yakin kata-kata yang Ichigo ucapkan kemarin akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Hmph.. Bodoh."

~Valentine Day~

"Haah~ sudah kuduga! Tahun ini semakin banyak! Ini semua gara-gara Kaien-nii jadian dengan Senna! Mereka semua jadi mengincarku!" Protes Ichigo. Saat ini sudah pulang sekolah dan Ichigo juga Rukia sedang duduk di lapangan belakang di bawah pohon sakura.

"Haha.. Makanya, jadian dong! Oh ya, Ichigo!" Panggil Rukia. Seketika itu juga Ichigo menengok ke arah Rukia. "Ya?"

"Ini!" Rukia memberikan cokelat buatannya setelah mengacak-acak isi tasnya.

"Aku ingin berterimakasih padamu." Lanjutnya.

Ichigo langsung tersenyum. Ia menepuk kepala Rukia pelan.

"Aku tak mau menerimanya."

Rukia langsung kaget. Mata violetnya membulat. 'Tak bisakah Ichigo menerima cokelatku?' Batinnya sedih. Wajahnya ia tundukkan, menahan air mata yang hampir keluar.

"Aku tak mau menerimanya kalau kau tak menjadi kekasihku." Jelas Ichigo. Rukia langsung menatap Ichigo heran sekalian blushing.

"Aishiteru, Rukia. Aku sudah menyukaimu semenjak dulu. Hanya saja, kau menyukai Kaien-nii dan tak pernah menyadari perasaanku."

"..."

"Aku mau cokelat itu berlandaskan rasa cinta, bukan rasa berterima kasih." Jelas Ichigo. Rukia tambah blushing yang membuatnya semakin manis di mata Ichigo.

"I-Ichigo.."

"Apa jawabanmu, Rukia?"

"A-aku.. Aku mau.." Jawab Rukia sambil blushing.

"Aishiteru yo, Ichigo." Lanjutnya.

Mata Ichigo membulat saat mendengar jawaban Rukia. Tapi ia tersenyum. Ia langsung memeluk kekasih barunya itu. "Arigatou, Rukia!"

"Doitashimaste, Ichigo."

Ichigo menatap mata indah kekasihnya itu. Ia senang dalam valentine kali ini cintanya bisa terbalaskan. Ia mengarahkan wajahnya mendekat pada Rukia.

5cm

4cm

3cm

2cm

1cm

Mata Ichigo dan Rukia sama-sama menutup. Tak lama, bibir Ichigo menghapuskan semua jarak yang menghalangi mereka. Ichigo melumat bibir kekasihnya lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Kalau saja bukan karena kebutuhan oksigen, Ichigo takkan pernah mau melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aishiteru, Rukia."

"Aishiteru yo, Ichigo."

~END~

Yo, minna! Akhirnya fic gaje saya selesai juga! XD  
Maaf kalau fic ini kesannya terburu-buru dan aneh. Soalnya ini memang saya buat setengah hari sebelum valentine tiba-tepatnya pukul 8 malam tanggal 13 Februari-. Dan.. Maaf sekali lagi kalau Kaiennya OOC. Soalnya kalau dia baik kayak biasanya, bisa jadi Kaien balik sama Rukia. *curcol mode on* TT^TT

Saya minta maaf sama Kaien dan FCnya. Dan juga, saya berterimakasih pada minna yang bersedia membaca fic saya apalagi mereviewnya. Arigatou Gozaimasu, minna! XD  
Hehehe.. :)

Sekali lagi, saya mau minta maaf *halah* karna fic ini pendek~ Alasannya sudah tau kan?

Then, last words..

Arigatou Gozaimasu & No Flame! XD


End file.
